Mourning In His Loss
by RandomFanPerson
Summary: Fabian is devastated after the accident. To help his pain, Fabian sings a song to his lost lover. Inspired by Bladeguy9's "The One That Got Away." Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis


**Note: This songfic takes place at the end of the second season. Think of it as a Valentine's Day tribute. If they make Nina die at the end, this is how I think it will happen, and how I think Fabian will deal with it. Inspired by Bladeguy9's "The One that Got Away". The song is "The One that Got Away" by: Katy Perry. (Story is more effective when listening to the song :))  
><strong>

I was on my bed, not bothering to sleep, or eat dinner, or do my homework. This was just too painful. I don't even remember if I went to the funeral. I'm such a terrible person. First, it's partly my fault that she died, and now, I don't even show up to her funeral. Even Joy went to that. I'll never find a friend, a girlfriend, anyone like her. Or, at least, not the way I loved her. I wonder if I'm a terrible person for just moping while she's dead. Maybe I should be doing something important. Maybe... trying to bring her back somehow. I miss her so much, I feel sick. But that might just be the guilt, eating me alive... I sighed. I remembered all the the good times we shared. Nina and I... A couple of months ago, when I was about to fall down the big chasm in the tunnels.  
><em>I walked into the area, my mind on Nina. She's so beautiful... and, she isn't annoyed with me any more... I should ask her to go on a lunch date with me. Tomorrow, maybe. Suddenly, I was slipping. losing my balance. There was a deep chasm beneath me. "So this is what it'll be like to die." I said aloud nervously,trying to be calm about it. Death couldn't be that bad, could it? I saw my life flashing before my eyes. I couldn't help it, I screamed. "Aaaaahhhhhh!" "Fabian!" a familiar voice cried. I could feel myself being swallowed up by the chasm. My arms flailed around me as I began to fall. I closed my eyes, expecting a long drop. But, instead, I felt a hand grab mine. Then, another hand grabbed my other arm. "Guys, Fabian needs help!" A voice cries. I opened my eyes, to see Nina staring up at me, with those big, brown eyes. "Oh, good Fabian, you're alive!" she said with joy. I sat up, and she hugged me. I hugged her back.<br>_I couldn't help but smile at the memory. It was a sad smile, a bittersweet smile. _  
><em>I remembered it like it had happened a moment ago. I sighed. It had been hours… minutes? Days? Her grave was already in the cemetery about a mile down the road from our school. So, now that I actually think about it, it's probably been days. I don't remember what happened after. I probably went to school, I probably ate breakfast, dinner, and lunch. I banged my head against my hands. Why was I so stupid? Why couldn't we have just found the mask before Victor? Over the last few days, I've been like a broken computer-programed object, tortured by it's visions. Nina... How could I have just let her slip away? I loved her, and she loved me back. But, I knew why: Sankhara...Why did she have to take everything away? I wondered. And, without warning, I slipped into a daze.  
><strong>Flashback:<strong>

Nina's hands were around my neck as we slowly moved to the romantic music. She was looking down at her feet, basically trying to not step on me. I looked at her. "Nina?" I stuttered out, gently nudging her to look up at me. I didn't need to say anything. Nina's eyes said it all. I tried not to get lost in her eyes, but I couldn't help it. Those big, brown innocent eyes... The next moment, we were leaning in to kiss each other. Suddenly, I heard a commotion in the hall. "Yes!" an excited voice cried out in delight. In turn, an angry, feminine voice cried out in pain "No!" I heard people gasp around me. Before Nina's lips could touch mine, we were jolted out of our dazes by the screaming of our names. I looked up. Victor ran into the prom, with a mask in his hands, obviously overjoyed. I felt sick to my stomach. With a sinking feeling, I knew we had failed. "Fabian!" Nina screamed in terror, looking at me with fear in her eyes. As if on schedule, Sankhara appeared behind Victor, and, pointing at Nina, shouted in fury: "You have failed me chosen one! You have stolen from me the only form I will ever have. How dare you?" Senkhara screamed. "Please" Nina pleaded. "Please! I need more time! If you have so much power over me, than why can't you just forcefully take the mask away yourself?" The spirit was then more outraged then she had ever been. "You don't get it, do you chosen one? It's not just my life that is ending, it is yours to!" Nina's eyes lit up with even more fear. Then, it happened. Both the spirit and Nina began to look faint. "Fabian!" Nina cried in panic. With horror and shock, I watched as Nina's eyes rolled back into her head, and she fell backwards, into my arms. **End of Flashback**

That was the last thing she said to me. My name. After that, everything just happened in a blur. The funeral, accusations, school, and the truth coming out. Victor went to prison, for he was the second reason that Nina was now dead. So, then, as I laid on my bed, banging my head against my hands, asking myself why it couldn't have been me instead of her. I'd miss her just as much though, and she wouldn't have a word of it, if she were still alive. I sighed. I sat up, and looked around. Eddie was still sleeping, and, looking at my digital clock on my nightstand. I had thirty minutes to get to school. I sighed, as I have been quite often, since she... passed. "Heck with school" I said aloud, not bothering to change into a fresh pair of clothes as I grabbed my old guitar that Mick used to teach me how to play. I carried it, by-passing breakfast, and walked around and outside of the house. I continued to walk all the way out of school grounds, despite the students and teachers that might have been yelling at me. I just blocked them out, and walked straight out of campus, with my guitar slung around my shoulder. Shoving my earphones in, I pressed the song I had listened to quite often, and strummed the chords on my guitar. I walked slowly, as if time didn't matter, strumming on that same old guitar. Before I knew it, I was in the cemetery. I looked around, searching for the right name. Finally, I found it. "Nina Martin" it read. "She came an American outsider, but died a British hero." I smiled fondly of her. Tears rolled down my cheeks. "Oh, Nina... Why did you have to go?" I said aloud. Then, I sat down on the grass, feet crossed, guitar slung around my shoulder, and I pulled the earplugs out of my ears. "Um... Nina, I don't know if you can hear me, but, I want to tell you that I love you, and, well... There's this American song, you may know it, it sort of sums up my feelings." I took a deep breath. "Okay, so, here it is" I said as I began to strum the correct chords on my guitar.  
>"Summer after high school, when we first met,<br>make out in you Mustang, to Radiohead,  
>And on my eighteenth birthday, we got matching tattoos..."<br>"Used to steal your parent's liquor, and climb to the roof,  
>talk about our future, like we had a clue<br>never planned the one day, that I'd be losing you..."  
>"In another life, I would be your (erm) boy,<br>We'd keep all our promises, be us, against the world..."  
>"In another life, I would make you stay,<br>So I don't have to say the one that got away  
>The one that got away..."<br>"You were June and I was, your Johnny Cash,  
>Never one without the other, we made a pact<br>Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on..."  
>"Someone said you had your tattoo removed,<br>Saw you downtown, singing the blues,  
>Time to face the music,<br>I'm no longer your muse..."  
>"IN another life,<br>I would be your boy,  
>We'd keep all our promises,<br>Be us against the world..."  
>"In another life,<br>I would make you stay  
>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away,<br>The One that got away..."  
>"The o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ne<br>The o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ne  
>The o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ne<br>The one that got away..."  
>"All this money can't but me a time machine (No)<br>"I can't replace you with a million rings (Whoa)  
>I should have told you what you meant to me,<br>Cause now I pay the price..."  
>"In another life,<br>I would be your boy,  
>We'd keep all our promises,<br>Be us, against the world.."  
>"In another life,<br>I would make you stay,  
>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away..."<br>"The one that got away...  
>The o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ne<br>The o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ne  
>The o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ne..."<br>"In another life,  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say you were the one that got away,  
>The One that got away" I finished. By the time I had, I was bawling my eyes out, crying all those tears I hadn't over the last few days. Actually showing human emotion, not just a computer-programed object that was tortured by the flashbacks of his true love dying. "Nina... I doubt you can hear me, but: I love you. I have ever since I met you. Please, answer me. I love you. And, I miss you a lot. I just... I guess I need a sign." I could feel the hot tears spilling down my cheeks. I slowly dragged my hand against the lettering on her tombstone. "Fabian..." I heard her sweet, accented voice, and looked up with hope. Above her grave, I saw... Nina. "Nina!" I cried in delight. She smiled. "Fabian..." She said with a twinkle in her eyes. "How is this even possible?" I asked with confusion. "That doesn't matter." She said quickly. " "I don't have much time but." She sighed. "Fabian: I love you." "Nina, I love you too. With all of my heart." I reached for her hands. She reached for mine. But, before our hands could even touch, her image began to shimmer. "Nina!" I cried. "I love you Fabian Rutter, we'll be together someday!" She managed to shout before she disappeared. "We'll be together someday, my love." I repeated, picking a random flower and placing it on her grave. "Someday..."<p>

**A/N: The bottom line... serenading to your girlfriend is always the best way to make her happy! :P R&R please!**


End file.
